The Cursed Bride
by SufferingAngelFromTheHeart
Summary: And if she falls in love with the son of Satan, and becomes his bride, then through her will be born the end of the world " We worked so hard to keep her hidden...but it seems we may have lost the battle... Rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This story is completely made up, nothing is accurate on heaven or hell in this story. I just twisted a few things to make the story as it is. Please do not take offense.

Thank You.

Enjoy.

00000000000000

The night was strangely quiet, not one sound was heard except the soft steps of feet. The young priest tugged at his hood, pulling it farther down over his face. The little bundle in his arms fast asleep. He walked quickly towards the cathedral, his eyes darting from left to right. His heart was beating at an unsafe rate.

" Father John."

He gasped, hearing his name be said. He twisted to the right, and let out the breath he was holding in.

" Henry you frightened me. " He replied, putting his free hand to his heart. The bundle in his arms began to squirm.

" You brought the child?"

" Yes, but you must hurry. I believe someone's been following me, I can feel its presence near us as we speak. " Father John said hastily.

" The child's parents, they are-"

" Slaughtered. A horrific scene that I shall never forget. "

" He is looking for her, she must be hidden immediately. Come, the child shall be safe in the chambers of the cathedral. " Henry said, opening the doors and quickly entering the warm presence, hurrying the priest inside.

" We must walk fast. He is coming. " Henry said.

" Can he enter the church?"

" No, he is much too weak right now. "

The baby slowly opened its eyes, Father John gasped as his eyes captured the two beautiful ocean blue orbs.

" She's a beautiful child....may I ask why he wants her?" He asked.

" There is no time for such questions, we must get her safely into the chambers then I shall give answers. " Henry replied, opening door after door. " Here we are." he said.

The room was dimly lit and many other priests were gathered. Father John held the baby as close as possible to him.

" She is safe with them, they is no need to worry Father John. Come and sit, you must be tired. " Henry said gently. He pulled a old wooden chair for him to rest. His arms were becoming quite sore from the position of holding the young child, but he dare not let her go.

" The Pope has said that she is to be given a new home as soon as possible. She must not know of how signifigant she is till the right time. "

" But won't he find her there? With a normal family? " The priest asked dumbfounded.

" He won't expect us to make such a bold move. But he does expect us to keep her hidden inside this holy place, she must be taken to a new location as soon as we find a family suited enough. "

" Will he never stop looking for her? Why does he want her? Tell me more Henry. I must know!" Father John whispered angrily. Henry sighed and rubbed his forehead with frustration.

" The Jackel, his Queen, has born a son. And the son will grow to be the Devil next in line. "

" I don't see how this is all connected to the girl. "

" The only way to continue the blood line is of someone of a special blood line. A baby created by the angels but given a horrific curse. A curse that could determine the world's damnation, or its continuation. She is meant to be bride of his son. His son will be sent out to find her, tempt her, seduce her, do anything to please her. And if she falls in love with him, and becomes his bride, then through her will be born the end of the world. "

0000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

" Dear God....help us all.." Father John replied, wiping his forehead.

" That's not all of it Father, you have a task to be carried out. "

" A task? And what is this task?"

" You are to watch over her, but careful not to let her know of anything, she can not know until the time is right." Henry said running his fingers through his hair.

" Is that all?"

" No. On her 18th birthday, you must puncture her heart with this holy blade. " He said, carefully unfolding a sheet protecting the blade from within. The young priest gasped as his eyes set on the point of the blade. He felt his stomach twist in horror as the putrid taste came to his mouth.

" I could never kill the child!" He exclaimed, tightening his grip on the baby he held. " Never!"

" You must! Unless you would rather let the whole world be engulfed in hell's flesh eating flames! You must plunge the dagger into her heart! " Henry screamed with anguish, pounding the blade down onto the table.

Father John's eyes filled with tears as they poured down his face. His young heart beating rapidly.

" Its the only way John...its the only and righteous way. In order to save millions of lives, you must destroy one. It is not time for the world's eternal sleep, it is not time. " Henry said calmly, putting a hand on the crying man's shoulder. " What must be done, shall be done. " Henry stood up from his seat and walked toward the entrance of the small room. " Come Father, his presence has left us for now, we must hurry and find the family."

Father John nodded his head and followed him out the door, rocking the baby in his arms back to sleep.

" Will she be safe with this family? "

" She will never be safe from him, but he will no longer look for her, it is his son's turn now. When his son is grown, he will come to Earth and search for her. For now, time will stay at rest, but her nights are cursed with endless tormenting nightmares.

----------------------------------------

Hurrying through out the dark streets, Father John followed Henry through a small quiet neighborhood.

" Are you absoltely sure about this Henry? Doesn't this seem a little rushed?" He asked, gasping for air as they walked with a fast pace.

Henry stopped abrubtly and stared at the young priest with disbelief. " Father John, do you not understand how precious time is to us right now? "

" Im afraid i do not understand much right now! " He replied defensively. The baby gave a soft whine, causing both men to stare down at the young child.

" Come, the house is near. " Henry said, as he began to walk again. " I have been informed by the other priests that the family is well aware of the child coming to them, but they do not know everything. And never will. If word gets out then more than just the devil's son will be after her. "

" Those that praise Lucifer will want her as well...." Father John said, realizing the amount of danger within words.

Henry nodded in response. Putting a hand on the priest's shoulder, he turned to him.

" This is the place Father, let us hurry. "

Father John examined the house, wrinkling his brow. For some strange reason, it wasn't what he expected. He had pictured a more holy looking place, like something similar to a church of some sort. But no, it turned out to be a rather ordinary looking home. The house was a rather good size with smooth and sturdy brick. Two rose bushese in line with the porch on each side. It had a welcoming aroma around it.

" Father, its time."

The priest nodded his head with sadness, though his eyes were stern as he watched the door open.

" Henry, you never told me the child's name....."

" Her name is Winry. " He replied with a small smile.

" Winry" He repeated in a whispered tone, looking down at the beautiful child.

" _Welcome to your new home.....Winry."_


	3. Chapter 3

I had a hard time deciding whether this story should begin with Winry's POV or no one's. But I decided Winry's POV would suit it pretty well. Anyways thank you for the reviews so far. I love reading people's thoughts on my story. It helps encourage me. So thank you very much.

* * *

"_Welcome to your new home....Winry."_

17 Years Later

* * *

Winry's POV

My eyes shot open as I thrusted my whole body forward, ripping off my covers to the bed. The scream stuck to the back of my throat as I gasped, sweat dripping from my forehead. A dream, I had realized. Nothing more than a silly nightmare. I put a hand to my heart, feeling the loud thumps beneath my flesh and bone. A sigh escaped my lips when I realized how silly it must've looked if someone were to be watching my sudden actions. A 17 year old still getting this excited over a dream. But I couldn't help the fear that lingered deep within me. It was always there.

I flung myself backward, falling back onto my bed. I listened to the springs as my weight hit the mattress. Feeling exhausted, I looked over to my alarm clock. The neon green numbers blazing in the darkness read 6:34 A.M. I growled, tossing my pillow to the floor carelessly. I was never much of a morning person, but getting up early for school made things seem even harder to get out of my bed. Class would start in at least an hour and a half.

I got up slowly, rubbing my tired eyes. I dragged my feet over to the bathroom, switching the light on as it blasted into my sensitive eyes. I leaned against the wall, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. A chill ran up my spine, causing goosebumps to appear all over my arms.

" A nice warm bath sounds amazing right now." I sighed, realizing the minutes were ticking away. Sometimes I wished I could just stop time on mornings of school.

* * *

I tied my hair back into a pony as I rushed down the steps, tripping at the very bottom, causing my balance to fail as I was flung forward. No thanks to gravity of course.

" Ow..." I growled as I rubbed my elbow. Tiny dots of bright red blood appeared. It showed up looking like a simple floor burn, but would most likely tend to swell with a bruise later on.

" Winry, are you still here? You're going to be late to school!"

I rolled my eyes at my father's obvious statement. It amazed me how deaf he could be at times, considering I had just fallen down the steps with a loud unsuspecting crash.

" I know Im leaving now! Bye!" I replied, grabbing my keys as I slung my nike bag over my shoulder. I felt the sudden warmth of our house dissapear as soon as I stepped out the door. My pale flesh met with the rush of icy coldness. I could see my breath as i exhaled, opening my car door with an amazing speed.

"Winry, My dear. Are you running late again?"

I felt my body freeze in shock from being startled. I quickly turned around as my hand went flying to my heart. I smiled and let out a deep breath.

" Father John you startled me."

" My apologies, I was just going to see if your mother was home. "

" Are you blessing the house again?" I asked, throwing my bag onto the car seat.

" Yes its about that time of the month again." He smiled.

I realized he was talking about blessing the house, but the way he had worded it made my mind think of a certain something else. He smiled softly, his faint wrinkles showing underneath his eyes.

" Yes she will be happy to see you. She says she always feels safer when the house is blessed. " I replied, smiling back.

" The Lord will protect us no matter where we go Winry. You must keep him close to your heart. Which reminds me." I watched as he reached into his black coat pocket and slowly pulled out a silver chain with a tiny yet elegant silver cross dangling from it. My eyes widened as the sun's light made it shine brilliantly.

" I saw this and thought you might like it. It's almost like the one I gave you when you were just a little girl, and I see you still wear it as well. " He chuckled.

" It's beautiful, you've always been so kind to my family. Thank you for looking out for us Father. " I said, carefully taking the necklace from his hand. His eyes held a tinge of sadness to them as the words left my mouth. But I brushed it aside, pretending not to notice the strange change of his mood.

" Well Winry, you must be getting to school now, I wouldn't want to make you late." His smile returning back to his lips.

" It's alright, I've got about 5 minutes still to get to my locker." I lied. The bell had actually gone off about 8 minutes ago now, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

" Have a good day and God Bless."

" I will, you too Father John!" I said as I buckled my seat belt. I watched as he walked over to the door and began knocking. I checked my bag one last time, to make sure I had everthing, then began to pull out of my driveway, quickly rushing 5 miles over the speed limit to get to school.

* * *

I slumped against my locker, exhausted. My first period was Physical Education. I had tried to sneak past my teacher so she wouldn't realize I was late, but her hawk eyes caught sight of me. Her punishment for being tardy wasn't like the rest of the teachers. Infact, the rest of the teachers only gave detentions. But believed that running the track 3 times was good punishment. It made me want a detention rather than feel my breakfast come up my throat while running. I enjoyed excercise, but not to the the point where your lungs were exploding.

I dragged my feet over to the water fountain, taking gulps of refreshing water. The bell rang, signaling for the next period to start in 5 minutes.

" So she definitely made you run more than necessary today."

I lifted my head from the fountain as I saw my best friend's emerald green eyes shining down at me.

" Last time it was only once. Now 3 times? The woman is a crazy bitch." She said shaking her head.

" Its nice to see you too Alice."

Alice was one of a kind. Pretty, with her own dark style, and her obsession with creepy cults and lycans was what made her so interesting. Which is why she was my best friend.

She smirked at me, tossing her black and purple strands behind her shoulder.

" Im just saying, I don't know how she's married. She probably makes her husband run the track when he doesn't do something right."

I laughed at her statement. " So what are the plans for tonight?" I asked as we walked to our next period together.

" Well I have an idea...." She said, sitting down at her desk across from me.

" You and your ideas, you can never want something as simple as a bucket of popcorn at the movies!" I sighed, knowing what was coming.

" Aw come on Winry just hear me out on this alright?" She whined.

" Fine. What is the 'idea' this time?" I said flatly, rolling my eyes.

" There is this new hang out place..."

" Im not going to a cult event Alice."

" No no no! Not that! I respect you and your religion don't worry. I believe in God and all, I'm just curious about other things too." She played off her innocent smile.

"Continue."

" Jason told me about it, he invited me to come, and I can bring you along. It's just people hanging out. No drugs, or drinking or smoking. Just people hanging out."

"Isn't Jason into all that satanic stuff?" I asked suspiciously.

" Well yeah but it isn't satanism! It's just people hanging out! You're worrying too much about it."

" Im not worrying, I just don't want Jason to try and kill a goat for us either. "

" So how about it Winry? Will you come with me?"

Her bottom lip stuck out, like it always did when she pouted or played innocent. I sighed, rubbing the side of my neck.

"Fine. What time tonight?" I asked her, with a tint of irritation lingering in my voice.

Her smiled stretched across her face, showing all of her perfectly white teeth.

" About 6:00 tonight I'll come by and pick you up! You won't regret this I promise!"

I snorted as I looked to the front of the class at our teacher. His eyes glaring at the whole room as he tried to get our attention. I slouched farther into my chair as I watched him pick up his tiny piece of chalk and scribble out our next assignment.

* * *

Its been a very long time since I've updated. My apologies! School has been really busy! Im sorry everyone! I will try to update asap again I promise!

Reviews would be wonderful :)

Thank you.


	4. authors note

Hello everyone, it's been quite some time since I've updated this story. I would first like to say how terribly sorry I am for making all of you wait, I will continue with this story, I ask that you bare with me for now as I haven't been able to find much time into making the next chapter. But good news! I have started on it and will try to release it ASAP! So please forgive me for taking so long. I've been traveling quite a bit and just got back from new york city ( which I had a splendid time! )

Thank you for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5

I studied my reflection in the mirror, noticing the structure of my pink lips, the crystal blue of my eyes, and the uncertainty that had lingered on my face. My heart was wretching at me fiercely, as if a warning to stay home tonight, but my mind pulled back with equal force, persuading me I would be just fine. The continuing battle between my mind and soul made me feel quite nautious. I jumped at the sound of a knock on my door, turning away quickly from the mirror. The door creaked open slowly, my mother appearing halfway in my room.

" Would you like something to eat before you leave? You haven't eaten anything since you've returned home from school." She said, resting a hand on the dooknob. I felt my heart sink with guilt when I saw her proud smile. I had never lied to her before, and never wanted to. I felt as if I were betraying her in some way, which basically is what it turned out to be. Betrayal.

" No I'll get a bite to eat at Alice's house. " I said, my hands shaking as I brushed through my hair.

As if on cue, I heard the doorbell's annoying ring go off.

" That must be her...." My eyes locked with my mother's. The painful stab in my heart returned. Why did she have to have such trust in me? I forced a smile on my face as I slipped by her and bounced down the steps. My father lowered his newspaper and gave me a strange look. I struggled to hold my smile as my nerves rose within me.

I opened the door, my lips trembled in fear as I tried to form some sort of greeting to leave my mouth, but of course, not one word left my lips.

" Hello to you too Winry. " She said as she patted my shoulder, brushing past me. I began to stutter out a faint hello, but my attention on Alice had left as I peered through the darkness. Something had caught my eye for a few simple seconds, but was immediately gone after realizing that something was infact, staring back at me.

* * *

" You're not very good at lying Winry, why didn't you just tell them where we are going instead?" Alice said. Her face clearly held annoyance for my odd behavior back at the house. I watched as her fingers tensed and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel. " Well?" Her voice becoming more agitated.

" Think rationally Alice, do you honestly think they'd let me go out at a time like this? The only reason they let me go is because we're supposed to be going to your house." I replied. I turned my gaze towards the window, watching everything blur into a million of colors as we drove through town. " Aren't you going a little bit faster than the speed limit? You know you can't afford to get another ticket."

She side glanced me with a sneer on her face. She hated it when I mentioned anything about her driving habits. I attempted a pitiful smile and shrugged my shoulders. She inhaled deeply and sighed, shaking her head at me.

" It isn't really a lie since we are going to my house afterwards. So try not to let it kill tonight alright? Just let it slip from your mind for now."

I noticed she had switched back to the subject from before and nodded in agreement. She was right, I shouldn't let something so small and silly ruin a perfectly fine night. Except for the fact that I had no idea where this place was, or how dangerous the possibilities and outcomes could be for going.

"Why are your parents so uptight anyways? " She asked, looking at me curiously for a brief second.

" They just want whats best for me, just like any other parent." I replied matter-of-factly.

She scoffed at my statement. " Right....just like any other parent huh. But I meant with the whole church thing. If I was satanic I wouldn't come near your house ever." She laughed.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. It wasn't that I was embarrassed of my religion, just the fact that people knew how my parents were. God came first before everything in their eyes, which is how it should be. But sometimes, I feel they overdid it a little too much.

"They just want me to be close to God."

"Aren't you?" She asked.

I thought for a moment about the question. Was I? I had always been rather close to God I suppose, but sometimes the tormenting dreams during my sleep make me question my beliefs. Of course I'd never stop believing in God, but I wondered why I was given such disturbing nightmares when I had done nothing possible to cause them.

" Winry? "

" Oh, Yes. "

She continued staring at me with a tint of suspicion in her eyes, it almost looked like she could read my thoughts. But strangely enough, a smile appeared on her face as she turned her attention back to the road.

" Get your things all together, we're almost there." She smirked.

I nodded my head as I turned my gaze back to the window.

_What am I getting myself into........._

* * *

**IT HAS BEEN A VERYYYYY LONG TIME! The chapter is kind of short, but I'll be working on the next one ASAP! And it WILL come out much sooner than this one had! I promise! Thank you for your patience.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping out of the car felt like the hardest part. But leaving the little bit of security I felt inside the car behind was ever harder. My stomach was in knots over the whole situation, nothing felt right about being here. I didn't even know where HERE was. I looked around, only to find a few other cars parked around the area. Chills ran up my spine, causing me to shiver and wrap my arms around myself.

" Come on it's this way." Alice said, tugging at my arm. She rolled her eyes at my posture. I didn't want to irritate her further, but it seemed to be the only thing I was good at doing at the moment. Her annoyed stare returned to her face as she felt my whole body trembling. I wouldn't admit it to her, but I was very afraid.

"Down that way? It only looks like an abandoned building, surrounded by dark alleys. Maybe this is the wrong place." I said. I bit down on my lip, waiting for her reaction. I could tell I was really pushing it. Her attitude towards me seemed to grow more impatient with every second.

"Isn't every alley dark at night?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at her. Her sarcastic tone wasn't helping my fear of walking towards the building what so ever. But, without another word, I felt myself being dragged by the sleeve of my jacket towards the dark place. Alice could really be quite cruel when she lost her patience, so I decided to make the best of it so far. I let her pull me towards the alley. The light from what seemed to be flames, licked the stone walls of the alleyway. Almost as if beckoning us to come closer.

" See? It's probably just some silly bonfire. Nothing to worry about." Alice remarked with a toothy grin sweeping across her face. She also could be quite the rollercoaster with her ever changing mood swings. But I never really showed any grief on the subject, since it would only irritate her anyways. She took hold of my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as we walked towards out destination. My heart beat began to race as we became closer and closer. I could feel the warmth from the nearby flames upon my skin. I was thankful for the little bit of heat, since the cold wasn't helping my nerves much at all.

After what felt to be an eternity, we came to the ending of the alley. The scene before me was nothing more than an utter nightmare as my eyes engulfed every detail of it. A slight gasp escaped between my lips as I observed further. It was exactly what I had feared. I smelled something horrid floating in the air, and the smell was coming directly from the fire. Realization hit me hard as to what that smell was. Burning flesh. My lips trembled as I tried desperately not to scream in horror. Ashes wavered in the air like slow moving rain drops, falling into my hair and onto my skin. I wiped them frantically off of me to rid of them.

" Winry calm down, it's not what you think. " Alice said, resting her hand upon my shoulder blade. I widened my eyes as much as possible and stared at her without a single word. Was she serious?

" Tell me what I'm supposed to think then Alice." I hissed, slapping her hand away. " Tell me what good comes out of this!"

Her gaze hardened as she nudged my side. I looked around our surroundings to find eveyone staring at us. Some of their glances too curious for my liking.

" Look if you want to get out of here, your going to have to wait to stay. I'm just as scared as you, but you must remain calm if you want to stay alive!" She whispered harshly. " I didn't know it was a witch craft or satanic whatever. I just know we have to act like everyone else and not draw attention to ourselves if we want to get out of here."

I dind't have full trust in her, but I knew she was right. Who knew what they would do to us if we tried to escape. I pressed my back into the stone wall as much as possible, as if trying to go right through it. I had only hoped that was possible though. I began to try make myself appear as relaxed as possible, I even attempted a small smile. But the only thing that was showing, was the fear that clung to my eyes. I watched as people formed a circle around the blazing flames and began to do some sort of ritual. A hooded figure pulled a knife from within his or her clothing and slowly raised it int he air.

" We shall now drink the red life of the youngest calf" They proclaimed loudly.

My heart pounded as my ears drank in every word. I turned to Alice, who looked just as frightened as me.

" Alice. They do mean an actual calf right? " I stuttered.

Her gaze slowly made contact with my own wide eyes. The fear that she portrayed was almost a mirror image to my own. My eyes snapped away from hers when I heard a pitiful cry for help. And as the scene before my eyes continued to play on, I felt a scream erupt from my throat.

* * *

"STOP!" I had screamed loudly when my eyes connected with the gaze of a young girl bounded by the feet and hands. Blood and tears poured from her pitiful face as she cried for help desperately. From the looks of her appearance, she had been beaten badly, or whatever sick things they had done to her. Alice whispered my name harshly, as we both realized that I had just blown any cover we had, and the small chance of leaving alive. The hooded figure turned their body towards me. Silence had filled the air, almost in a suffocating manner as all eyes were upon me.

" Stop you say? But why? Is this sacrifice not appealing to your pathetic form?" They growled softly. It was hard to tell, but from the roughness of the voice, it seemed to be a man. My hands shook horribly with nerves. I tried balling them into tight fists, and could feel the pinching pain of my nails digging into my palm. I chewed on my lip, thinking of some type of response.

"Well?" He said, his voice becoming harsher by each passing moment. I had decided the best I could do now was to play the part for the time being. Until I could find a way to escape from all of their curious eyes.

" I don't think she's a worthy enough sacrifice. I mean, look upon her weakness and fear! Shouldn't there be someone who is willing and powerful to be sacrificed? " I said with as much strength as I could pull off. People around began to stir and whisper to one another, as they awaited an answer from the hooded man, who seemed to be in control of the entire group. Their leader perhaps? I was startled from my thoughts by the sound of laughter. My eyes snapped back to him, only to find myself peering into two black holes. The horror that had overtaken my whole body was mortifying. My body had frozen in place as I stared at the place where eyes should have been on the mans face. He grinned, showing me the rotting of teeth and gum, blood oozing between his lips and falling over his chin.

" My God...." I whispered, grasping at the cross around my neck for some sort of support.

" I think she would make the perfect sacrifice instead of this disgusting creature that our eyes bestow on. " The man's voice became so shrill and ghastly, that the rest repeated the same disturbing sound. Reality struck me when I saw that his long fingers were pointing towards my own body. I felt my arm being pulled and grabbed, finding a woman pinching my skin with her nails as her grasp only tightened. I pushed her fiercely off of me. I spun around in circles as I watched them all begin to close in on me, like I was their prey.

" Run Winry!"

Once the desperate plea reached my ears, I had obeyed without a second thought. My legs began carrying me off away from all of the blood,burning flesh, and wickedness of it all. I stumbled in the Alley, and did what stupid people in horror flicks do in movies, I stopped to look behind me. Only to find the disturbing rotting man without eyes chasing after me. He screamed my name in an unhumanly voice. It sounded as if more than one voice was speaking through his lips.

I began sprinting once again, running harder and faster than before. My heart was pounding insanely in my ears, and my lungs burned with a horrible sensation from the lack of oxygen. My eyes darted everywhere, trying to find somewhere to escape to. But no one else was in sight to hear my cries for help. I came crashing down onto the cold and rough pavement, skinning my knee in the process. I blinked the tears away from eyes as much as possible to clear my vision, getting up quickly, hearing his footsteps close behind. My brain was being smothered by my thoughts of alert and finding a safe place to hide.

I tried my best to run to the hidden area, but the pain coming from my knee was so intense, the only thing I could do was limp quickly. I put my hands forward, reaching for my destination, yearning for the feeling of safety. My voice cracked with trembling and my eyes over flooded with the tears I had held in. Out of no where, I felt the wind being knocked out of me as I was shoved to the ground, my body bouncing on the pavement with a horrible sound. I screamed in pain as I grabbed my ankle, realizing that was the source to where the mortifying sound came from.

The rotting man took grasp of my shoulders and forced me upward. I hissed at the pain shooting up my leg. He grabbed my chin, pulling my face towards his, closely observing the fear in my eyes. His shrill laughter ringing in my ears, and the disgusting stench coming from between his lips made me light headed.

" Don't fret my dear, I'm only going to rip your delicate flesh from your body and let it sink between my teeth. Maybe even take those pretty blue eyes of yours too. "

I grabbed at his arms, pulling and shoving him away, but it was like trying to move a wall made of brick. I felt my strength being drained from my body as my arms fell limp after many attempts of escaping. He smiled darkly at my weak state and brought his longer fingers towards my face. I closed my eyes to escape the terrifying image of him and waited for the pain to come. I gasped as I heard a ghastly gurgling noise, as if someone were drowning. My eyes snapped open with haste as they drank the scene in. Blood, that I had believed to be his own, poured from his mouth and oozing down his body. A blade had been inserted into his neck from behind him, ripping through his skin. With such quick movement, the blade was removed, causing the man's body to fall to the ground. I felt my own body beginning to sway, as tiny black dots began to cover my eyes. My knees gave out on me as I began to fall backwards. Instead of the hard impact of the pavement, I felt strong arms catch me and lift me off of my feet. I tried my hardest to peer past the black dots that seemed to be growing rather large, making it hard to see anything. The only thing that seemed visible, were the two golden orbs looking down upon me. They gently said my name as the scene before me was growing darker. Finally I gave up the struggle, and let my eyes close.

* * *

Done with another chapter! I tried to make this one much longer than the others at least. Anyways PLLLLLEEEASSSEEE review! I'd like to hear what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

My eyelids felt like iron weights on my eyes. I could hear everything in my surroundings, yet I was blind to the world. As I tried to move my legs, I felt a soaring pain run through my body like a shock of electricity. The pain was enough to open my eyes as I hissed in pain. My eyes met with the night sky, with black clouds covering the stars. Suddenly it occured to me that I was infact floating. I gasped as I tried to have my feet safely back on the ground, but two strong arms restricted my body from falling. I gasped as I felt if I would fall, and quickly wrapped my arms securely around the person's neck. A low growl erupted from their throat as my arms tightened around them. Slowly, I let my eyes turn towards the noise, and found myself staring into the same beautiful golden orbs from before. I'd never seen such beautiful and unusual eyes in my life as I stared deeply into them. I felt myself blush as I continued to move my eyes down to his lips, which I found myself wanting to brush with my fingertips. He had such defined features, that it wasn't possible for him not to be an angel. Such a strong and flawless figure could never be a simple human being.

" With such a pretty face, you shouldn't be out wandering the night alone."

I was taken aback by his comment, but I was in such a trance over his lips that I found myself speechless. I was so sure my face was turning into a cherry from the heat I felt in my cheeks. I loosened my grip around his neck, and let my hands rest on his shoulders. Was it truly possible to be so tranced by another? Watching him speak was like as if he was beckoning me to kiss his lovely mouth. I was rudely snapped out of my thoughts by another jolt of pain from my leg. A wimper escaped my lips, tears stinging the corner of my eyes. His arms gently lowered me down onto the edge of the stone fountain. At least I knew that I was somewhere in the middle of town. He carefully layed my legs up, closely looking at them. I felt myself growing rather self conscious as his eyes peered down at them. I took the advantage to notice his golden hair was tied back in a ponytail. He looked amazingly handsome and quite charming with it, his hair definitely suited him.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" He asked, his eyes snapping up to my own. I struggle to form some kind of reply, so I did the most I could do. Which was shrug my shoulders. I felt his hand rest lightly on my injured leg as he continued to observe. I prayed that he couldn't hear my heart practically leaping from my chest. It seemed everything he did had some kind of strange effect on me. My curiosity for him was almost stalker like. I felt the burning heat rise to my face as he slid his hand higher, barely above my knee.

" I apologize if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, I'm trying to see where your leg is hurt."

He really was too much to bear. I didn't know what had overcome me, but the urge to pounce him like a predator was the ridiculous thought running through my head. Was it just teenage hormones? I had never experienced such an attractive force before, but he was so different from any ordinary boy.

"It's my knee." I whispered, shying away from his gaze as I looked down at his hand.

" Ah, so she speaks." He smiled warmly. His voice was such a soothing sound to hear, that I wanted to hear more of it. I watched as he carefully placed both hands on my knee, putting slight pressure onto it. I bit my bottom lip. I thought about telling him to stop, that it hurt, but for some reason I'd rather enjoyed him being so close to me. As if the pain was worth going through.

"Hold still." He said as he held my knee firmly. I quickly snapped out of my embarrassment and grabbed his hands and tore them away from my leg. I continued to hold them in my grasp as I gazed into his eyes. It felt so strange to feel like I had seen those beautiful golden orbs from somewhere else, they felt so familiar to me. He lowered our hands, putting his on top of mine gently. Slowly, he lowered his head to my knee, never breaking our gaze. His lips brushed my knee softly, sending chills up my spine. I wanted to look away, knowing well my face had to be madly red, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

As he removed his lips from my leg, I felt a weird tingly sensation run through my leg. I bent it slowly, realizing that the pain was completely gone. I gasped, as I felt with my own hands the spot where it hurt, and felt nor saw anything wrong with my leg. My eyes snapped back to his in shock. How was that even possible, was it all just in my head? Thoughts began running through my head like a runner in the olympics. My head began to hurt from trying to process everything that had happened. I tried to stand up, but found that I had done so too quickly and felt my knees give out on me. I felt his strong arms catch me in seconds before I hit the ground. Our faces were so close, I could feel his breath tickle my face. He helped stand me up, but his arms stayed securely around my waist.

"Th-th-thank you." I managed to stutter out. He smirked at me, hopefully not at my pathetic state.

" I've been rude I'm afraid. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Edward Elric. " He said, releasing me from his grasp and giving a playful bow. I smiled and laughed softly. His appearance wasn't the only charming thing about him obviously. I cleared my throat and made my face stern.

" How did you do that? " I asked, peering into his eyes.

" Do what?"

" You healed my leg with just a simple touch. Thats humanly impossible. " I claimed. I looked back down at my knee again, observing it closely. Not even one scratch left on it. I heard him chuckle lightly.

" Didn't the pain always go away when your mother would kiss your wound? It's just mind over matter."

Mind over matter? MY mind couldn't possibly have the energy to be playing tricks on me, after everything that had happened. This wasn't something I could just shrug off as nothing, it wasn't the same as a mother kissing away the pain. That was mind over matter, but this wasn't normal. This was real, and the pain was definitely there. But from just the touch of his lips, it had completely disappeared. I felt his fingers curl under my chin and cup it gently. I felt the heat creep up to my cheeks again as he slowly lifted my face to his.I tried my best to keep my gaze away from him, darting my eyes everywhere and anywhere that could be interesting. Except that was the problem, nothing was as interesting to look at but him. Sadly, my eyes betrayed me as I found myself staring back into his. I felt his other hand wrap around my waist, bringing our bodies closer. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, and I prayed that he couldn't hear it. My eyes dropped from his eyes to gaze at his lips which looked so welcoming. My insides felt like they were on fire, and my heart jumped at the thought of kissing him. After almost being killed, here I was, standing here with this beautiful boy's arms around me. And that was enough for me not to care about anything else, no matter how ridiculous or stupid it was of me.

"Winry?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I turned towards the direction of the voice. I felt Edward's hand fall from my face as he took a step away from me. Regaining my composure, I stood awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. The embarrassment of being caught like that was like a semi truck running over my body, which sounded better at the moment.

" Hello Father John! What are you doing out here so late? " I said, laughing nervously. His eyes widened as he stared at me with disbelief. I guess it was strange that a seventeen year old would be asking an adult that.

" I think the question is, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night! It's dangerous during these hours, have-" He stopped in midsentence as his eyes drank in the whole scene then. My clothes were covered in dirt and blood. The sleeve of my jacket was completely shredded, and I was positive my hair was a wreck.

" Good God child, are you alright?" He said running to me. He pulled off his coat and hung it on my shoulders, wrapping an arm around me securely. I tried to manage a smile, but the shock of the whole night had struck my face hard.

" I'm fine, I was walking and being clumsy as usual, I tripped. Just a few scrapes and a bruise for the morning, but other than that I'm really fine. " I managed to say. It was hard to lie to Father John, but I felt it was best to keep this one secret to myself. I was taught never to keep secrets, but breaking this one rule only this ONE time wouldn't harm anything, right?

"Come child, we must get you home." He said. I noticed him staring curiously at Edward, who held an emotionless stare in return. My feet were made to walk as Father John guided me down the road. Still feeling Edward's intense stare, I turned my head to look back at him. His mouth quickly turned into a smile as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. I barely knew him, and yet my heart could've leapt from my chest. I watched as he turned away slowly and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"_Edward Elric...."_

**I know this chapter was short. I give you permission to throw daggers at me okay? :P Anyways besides the dagger part reviews would be great! Please no rude comments though! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**QUICK NOTE! **

**I realize in the series that the seven deadly sins are called Homunculus, but in my story I just call them Sins. Just letting everyone know so there isn't confusion. Thank you!**

I hit my head against my desk, trying to block out the voices in the other room. Voices discussing myself and my punishment. I could hear the stress in my mother's voice, she didn't really know what to do about me. I'd never been grounded before because there was never a need to be. I groaned, thinking about earlier this morning. They questioned me for hours about my whereabouts last night. I didn't know what to say or even how to answer, so I sat in silence with my head bowed. What else could I possibly do? They wouldn't have believed me anyways.

I stood up from my computer chair and flopped on my bed. The springs in my bed making soft noises as my body landed on the mattress. I reached toward the floor and picked up the remote, clicking on my television. After a few minutes of flipping through the channels, I finally gave up. Carelessly flinging the remote, I rolled on my back and covered my eyes with my hands, sighing deeply.

I just wanted to forget everything that had happened, it was all so confusing and terrifying. Despite the fact I could barely remember much. A strange squeak left my lips as my thoughts flowed into my head. That golden eyed boy. There was something I didn't want to forget. He was so peculiar, but in a wonderfully trancing sort of way. He almost glowed like an angel in the moonlight. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as I remembered how attracted I was to him.

I sat up from the bed and stared at my knee. Brushing my fingers lightly over the spot where his lips had planted a gentle kiss. A soft kiss, but still a kiss. I smiled and rolled my eyes at my sillyness. Most likely I'd never see him again, so why bother to think of him? To think of his perfectly sculptured body, soft lips, beautiul golden eyes, and locks of hair that I'd kill to run my fingers through. I sighed, burying my face into my pillow to try and escape the image stuck in my head.

I was struck by another thought that I hadn't forgotten. The unanswered question as to how he healed my leg with only human contact. I didn't believe that it was in my head, though I wasn't sure if I really wanted to or not. But not knowing was what killed me. A human touch was not even close to curing or healing a single thing, but somewhow, some way, he managed to pull it off. Brushing the thought from my head, I let another smile form on my lips.

"Edward Elric" I whispered softly. I liked the sound of it, it was strangely calming to hear.

Sadly, I was interrupted by my thoughts with my door swinging open. My eyes stared with question as they met with my father's own gaze. He cleared his throat, pulling at his collar. I could see he was very uncomfortable talking about my punishment, maybe he felt I didn't really deserve it deep down inside.

" Your mother and I have decided to make an arrangement with you. "

"Arrangement?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, an arrangement. You have to be punished somehow for your actions last night, so you're to come home straight after school, and no phone unless for emergency purposes. "

I stared for a minute, not really giving any reaction or emotion to my said punishment, but eventually I nodded, showing that I agreed to it. Not that it would matter if I had agreed or not, either way it was still coming to me. I suppose it was better than a usual punishment for someone around my age, if parents ever did anything to there kids that is. Or maybe it was just my own family that still had some discipline. My father let out a deep sigh and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"It's not too strict right? " He asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He was breaking weak, grounding me was killing him.

"No dad, I understand what I'm being grounded for, I won't scare you and mom like that ever again. I promise."

He forced a smile to hide his awkward position, keeping it planted on his lips until he turned to leave my room. I sighed deeply, pulling the ponytail from my hair in frustration. I ran my fingers through my thick locks, my head feeling much better without the pull of the hair tie. Reaching towards my nightstand, I curled my fingers around my ipod, carefully placing my headphones in. I scrolled through my playlist, looking for any sound to drown at my parents voices. I could hear the guilt lingering in their voices. I tried to understand their side too, honest I really did, I knew it was difficult to be a parent, and I knew that it was really hard on them to have to ground me. I rolled on my side and turned the volume to max, letting Shinedown ring through my skull.

* * *

No one's POV

Edward walked slowly towards the dark path, shoving his hands in his pockets as he kicked his boot against the ground. The sky began to fade and blend in with the darkness as little stars started to appear everywhere. He sighed as he came to his desired spot. He stopped and dropped to his knees, the ground below him shook softly. Pulling a knife from his pocket, he placed the blade gently across his wrist. With slight pressure and a quick pull, a thin line of blood began to form. He turned his hand over and hung it over the ground, mumbling under his breath.

Black shadows began to crawl out of the ground around him. The ground shook again, releasing more shadows. Edward slowly stood up and closed his eyes as his body was engulfed into the thick blackness. He smiled as he heard the deep whispers of lost prayers and hopeless pleas. It was a sense of comfort to him. He felt a sudden power inside him, as he always did when he returned. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, where two golden orbs met his own. His smile quickly faded as he noticed seven more bodies other than his fathers.

"Ah so the future of our destruction has returned! Tell me runt, how'd it go up there? "

Edward scowled and took hold of the sin's green locks, yanking them fiercely back.

"You're the same height as me. If that wicked tongue is all you're good for then you should be removed Envy. " Edward hissed. He threw Envy to the ground, green strands still in his grasp. Before Envy could move, Edward had his foot pressed harshly against his throat, pressing down.

"Enough!"

Edward's glare never left his face as he removed himself from Envy, maintaining a safe enough distance away from the sin. He turned his attention toward his father. He couldn't say much about the man infront of him, except that he didn't favor him much either. His father rested himself back into his chair, listening to the distant tormented screams, a smile devoured his lips.

"I've never grown tired of hearing their pitiful pleas. The souls that cry out for help are always the most fun to kill. " He chuckled deeply.

Edward glanced at the young women laying around his chair. They're eyes were red and puffy from crying, deep gashes were all over their bodies. His stomach turned at the sight of the chains that were wrapped around their frail bodies. Dozens of tiny needles cut into their skin every time they moved, causing a whimper to escape their lips. His father hissed in disapproval of Edward's emotions.

" Do not feel sorry for them Edward, you have been granted so much because of me, and you're hate towards me is what I get in return? "

" I never asked to be the son of Satan. What success is in that? You already know our fate. " Edward growled, taking a step forward.

" You shall hold your tongue or I will cut it out for you." He replied, lifting himself from his chair. The crunch and snap of bones was heard as he dug his foot into each woman, using them as steps. With his long black nails, he grabbed at Edward's collar, forcing him upwards. " Now, what about the girl. Have you found her?" He hissed. Grinding his teeth in anger, Edward shoved his father away, and regained his composure.

" Yeah, I found her. She was at a satanic ritual. I thought you said she would be pure and godly."

" Oh but she is my son, which is why she is such a threat to us. You see, she is the key to our success, but also the downfall. And she is also my gift to you." Satan stepped towards Edward and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "You have to be the one to break her away from God. "

Edward's lips turned up in a devious smile.

" And how should I do that? " he asked slyly. Satan leaned towards his son, his own smile growing at the sight of his son's.

"Seduce her. You are my son, you have my power over others. Use it. " Slowly placing both hands on Edward's shoulders, he turned him around to face him. " Go to her, she dreams of you for now on. Win her over, and succeed. "

Without another word, Edward obeyed. The dark shadows began engulfing his body once more to return him. He heard the women plea for his help, reaching their hands towards him. His stomach didn't turn this time, even through their shredded skin dangling on their arms as they tried to free themselves.

"Winry..."

**cliff hanger! :P so I dont have any excuse for taking me so long this time. So ill be honest, I had huge writers block. I kept changing my ideas and then i kept forgetting. You may kill me. actually no i take that back! :P Review even though you might hate me for taking so long :( haha Thank you!**


	9. To inform my readers!

This is to inform everyone that I have finally started to work on the next chapter tonight! I realized that I am going to pick this story back up. So I am now going to begin working on the next chapter :]


End file.
